


we are strangers (again)

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	we are strangers (again)

> I meet you and  
I forget who are you  
Did you change your hair?  
Did you change your clothes?  
Your styles?  
You feel different.  
We cross path and I can't bear to even say hello  
Do you change?  
Why do you change?  
Was it me?  
I glance at you and you glance at me.  
You didn't smile.  
You don't give me the smile I once used to love.  
I open my mouth,  
not to greet you, but to ask you perhaps.  
Why you look so different?  
But I don't.  
You keep walking, looking away.  
I met you and  
I forget who are you  
and maybe  
you forget me too.

— b, 24/08/19, we are strangers (again).


End file.
